Jaspers Past Becomes Bellas Future
by Izabella.Grace
Summary: An unexpedcted visitor comes and takes Bella away From the Cullens. Bella is turned into a vampire. But when Jaspers past somes back to haunt him will he have the courage to face it and get his sister back again? or will he end up joining her?
1. An unexpected Visitor

**This is my first fanfiction so can you please review and tell me if im doing ok.**

**Disclaimer: i sadly dont own twilight only the awesome steph myers can say they do :(**

* * *

I was sitting in the meadow surrounded by the long grass and flowers that show themselves during the spring time. I could feel the magic in the meadow that awoken when we were here. Me and Edward that is. I looked over to see his skin sparkling like diamonds embed in his skin I have seen it many times but I am always breathless when I see it. I look into his eyes a honey golden colour that he and his family have. Oh did I tell you also his family are vampires.

I wanted to be like him. To live forever. To love him for eternity. but no I will not become a soulless monster like he thinks he is. He sees being what he is a curse, but I see it as a gift – a gift to be with the person that you love forever.

He looks up into my eyes. I view his beautiful honey golden ones while he sees my boring brown ones. I look at his full pink lips, his pale white skin, his untidy bronze hair and his boyish face. Where I am just a boring human with average looks – well my skin is nearly as pale as his is.

"What are you thinking about?" He said shaking my trance of his beauty. I was starting to think that was his new phrase 'What are you thinking about' because he can't read my thoughts.

"Just how much better you look than me," I said truthfully, he could always tell if I was lying. So I might as well tell the truth.

"Bella do you not grasp how beautiful you look? You are like a goddess. An angel sent from heaven."

I was about to say something when a sudden noise came from the forest surrounding the meadow. A branch snapping under someone's foot. I looks around the outskirts of the meadow. Edward was first to react when he came towards me ever closer than we had been before and shielded my body from the sound. I could hear soft footsteps coming closer to the meadow.

I heard a hiss come from Edward "Who is it Edward?" I asked but before he could answer I had my answer in front of my eyes.

He grabbed Edward by the arm and threw him across the meadow making him crash into trees that fell as soon as he hit them. He ran at vampire speed to where he crashed and ripped his arm off. I screamed for his life. And started to run towards him to help when felt someone yanked my hair and sent me tumbling to the ground. I started to scream out but felt hands over my mouth. I tried to break out of the gip they had on me but it was no use. They pushed me onto ground hitting my head on a rock sticking out of the ground. I felt wetness in my hair and it started to drip down my back and onto the ground. I turned to face Edward who was held looking at me but a vampire obviously because his skin was sparkling in the sunlight his hair cut shag yang hung around his ears. His eyes sparkling red meaning he just fed.

"Hello Bella we meet again I see," said the person standing behind me. I turned my head slightly to see them. There were two female vampires standing there one with dark hair and another with blazing red hair. I saw the person who spoke and my heart beat sped up with fear.

"Hello Bella I am Maria," said the dark haired one with a slight smile. And that was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

* * *

**So please reiview and see my new poll**

**Thanx**

**XOXO**

**Izzy**


	2. A Diffrent Point Of VIew

_I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE. I WAS REALLY SICK AND I GOT GROUNDED=NO COMPUTER SO I HAD TO STICK WITH A NOTE BOOK AND PEN. _

_I HAVE A SLIGHT CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK SO IF YOU CAN PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS THANX_

_I HAVE A POLYVORE ACCOUNT NOW IF YOU WANT TO CHECK IT OUT IF I EXPLAIN AN OUTFIT YOU CAN FIND IT ON THERE. I WILL PUT IT ON MY ACCOUNT SPACE ON FANFICTION(DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS CALLED) __**THE OUTFITS WILL BE IN BOLD IF THEY ARE THERE.**_

* * *

_DISCLAIMER-_

_S.M. HAS THE GREAT PRIVILAGE OF OWNING THE CHARACTER I JUST GET TO MAKE THEM DO STUPID THINGS._

* * *

_Before in Jaspers past becomes bella's future:_

_"Hello Bella I am Maria," said the dark haired one with a slight smile. And that was the last thing I saw before blacking out._

* * *

**E.P.O.V**

Bella and were lying in our meadow when I asked what she was thinking. Her eyes showed deep thought and it drove me crazy not knowing what she was thinking. Her eyes were studying my face and hair. She hesitated before answering my question.

"Just how much better you look than me," she said bluntly, she wouldn't lie because I can see when she is lying and then I would just keep pestering her until she told.

I was shocked at her answer. To me she was like a goddess, an angel – beautiful brown long, thick hair and deep brown eyes you could just get lost in. "Bella do you not grasp how beautiful you are. You are like a goddess. An angel sent from heaven,"

Before she could protest a noise came from within the forest surrounding the meadow. I moved around to make a shield around her body so the person who made the noise could not harm her. Soon after I could hear footsteps coming from inside the forest make their way to the meadow. Before I could get up to approach the visitor I was thrown into tree on the other side of the meadow. Causing them to crash to the ground.

I tied to look up at my attacker but his hands were holding my head in place to look at Bella. I struggled with his grip and tried to tear my arm from his hand. But before I could get free his arms pulled my arm off and dropped it on the ground next to me. The pain was like fire shooting through my shoulder. I heard Bella's scream. The sound pained me even more.

But suddenly her scream was cut off. I looked away from my arm lying limp on the ground to see Bella on the ground and blood dripping out of her head. Her blood was pooling around her body. The scent of her floral blood made my throat bur in pain. I felt the guy who was holding me hold his breath and he was trying to control himself from the blood.

"Hello Bella, we meet again I see," a woman said her fiery red hair flowing down her back. Victoria.

I saw another woman standing next to Victoria, her hair brown and eyes shining a bright red. It couldn't be. Yes. I think it is. Jasper. Her next words confirmed my thought and suspicions.

"Hello Bella, I'm Maria" and with that her hand came down and knocked Bella unconscious.

I saw a white flash and the guy that was holding me fell to the ground with a thud. I looked over to where the thing that knocked me to the ground came from and there stood my family. I whipped my head back towards where Bella and the two visitors were but they were nowhere to be seen. I looked back at my family. Esme. Carlisle. Rosalie. Emmett. Alice. And finally. Jasper.

* * *

THANX FOR READING

R&R

XOXO

IZZY


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

I am looking for someone to help either co-write or adopt this story.

private message or leave a comment for me and i will get back to you.

Izabella


	4. co-write

Hello readers

I have decided to keep Jaspers past becomes Bella's future but I will be co-writing it with **Blue Heart Burning****. **

**I will put the next chapter up soon**

**Thanx **

**Izabella**


	5. NEED IDEAS

**I TRYING TO WRITE BUT I NEED SOME MORE IDEAS AND PLOT LINES.**

**I WILL ACCEPT ANYTHING REASONABLE.**

**THANX,**

**IZABELLA**


	6. PREVIEW - CHAPTER 3 NEED HELP

The pain was excruciating. I couldn't think. I couldn't hear. I couldn't move. It was like a huge weight had been put in my body. The pain was like being put in a hot fire. It seemed to go on forever.

* * *

E.P.O.V

I have looked everywhere. I am falling apart. I can't even form proper sentences when I talk. Where is Bella? Where did Victoria take her? Why is Maria with her? All these questions and more were running through my head at the same time.

Jasper is going crazy thinking it was his fault that Bella got taken. All of the emotions were just getting to him too much, so Alice and him went to look for Bella on their own in the south.

Rosalie and Emmett are looking up in Canada and Alaska for bella. They were living with the Denali clan in Alaska. Even rose cared about bella although she didn't show it all of the time.

Esme and Carlisle are looking in brazil and chilli. Esme could barely contain her sobs when they found out that bella was missing.

I was barely keeping it together while searching the whole of the USA quickly and as thoroughly as possible

Esme and Carlisle had lost a daughter. Alice, rose, jasper and Emmett had lost a sister. And I had lost my soul mate, my other half.

* * *

10 days later

* * *

B.P.O.V

The pain was still going but it was getting hotter. If that was possible. I knew what was happening to me now. I was turning in to a vampire. But I think it has been about 8 days now but the change is only supposed to be 3 days. I knew there was something wrong with me.

* * *

THIS IS A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE PM OR COMMENT

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

PLEASE IDEAS PEOPLE

THANX

IZZABELLA


End file.
